1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a plug connector assembly with a first and a second plug connector. In particular, the invention relates to a multiple plug connection for the electrically conductive connection of two circuit boards for the transmission of radio frequency signals.
2. Description of Related Art
Circuit board plug connector assemblies should ensure, as far as possible, loss-free transmission of radio frequency signals, within a defined tolerance range in terms of the parallel alignment and the spacing between the two circuit boards. Other requirements of such contact elements include economic, manufacture, and simple assembly.
It is known for a simple connection (i.e., forming a radio frequency signal path) between two circuit boards to be established by two coaxial plug connectors firmly connected with the circuit boards and an adapter connecting both coaxial plug connector assemblies, the so-called “bullet”. This adapter makes possible an axial and radial tolerance compensation, as well as the compensation of tolerances in terms of parallel alignment. Typical coaxial plug connectors used for this purpose are sub-miniature push-on connectors (SMP), Mini-SMP, or a connector for field-programmable gate array (FMC).
Alternatively, electrical connections between two circuit boards are also realized via spring-loaded contact pins, so-called “pogo pins”, in single-conductor or multiple-conductor configurations. Such spring-loaded contact pins comprise a sleeve and a head guided partially within the sleeve as well as a helical spring supported between the head and the sleeve. The properties required of the helical spring in terms of spring force and block length demand relatively long spring lengths, which have a corresponding effect on the axial construction height of the spring-loaded contact pins. In addition, the use of spring-loaded contact pins in the single-conductor configuration requires that these need to be arranged in a particular pattern as signal and ground pins in order to achieve a satisfactory electrical output. On the other hand, because of their complicated structure, multiple conductors are susceptible to faults and are expensive.